This invention relates to an organ stop switching system and more particularly to such a system which is compact and inexpensive.
Usually the stops of an organ are operated by a plurality of stop tablets or draw knobs which are moved from one physical position to another to maintain a particular stop selection. The operational condition of the stops can be determined by observing the physical location of the tablets or draw knobs. This arrangement, while having the advantage of traditional appearance, is nonetheless somewhat bulky, expensive and cumbersome in operation.